


Messrs Spank Take A Short Sharp Trip to Draco's Botty Land

by Madam Osiris (SSDSnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen Character Death, Spanking, Veela Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Madam%20Osiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lucius are happy in their Veela relationship, and although Draco is happy that his father is happy, he only wishes that he could've had a better partner.  So Draco tries with all his might to get rid of Harry ... Only all of his plans back-fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco Begins to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapeisthebest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeisthebest/gifts).



> The chapters will be very short, as this is a very short fic.

For the past two months happiness reigned supreme between Lucius Malfoy and his newly discovered Veela partner, Harry Potter. At first it had been uneasy because of who these two Wizards were, but after a lot of talking and seeing who each other truly were, the both of them began their relationship by taking it slowly at first. Since the downfall of Voldemort just over a year ago, Harry had been lost. Wondering what he would do now. Should he return to Hogwarts and finish his seventh year? Or...? But then a few weeks later Harry began to feel odd. As though he was missing something. 

Meanwhile over at Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy Patriarch Lucius was feeling all odd and withdrawn. It was the aching in his heart that made him stop and wonder. His life-mate, his other Veela half was calling to him. After this, he sent a wave of Veela energy through the distant bond between him and his other half.  


A day or two later Lucius sensed that his other half was very close by. And then he felt the wards around the Manor waver as someone crossed them. He knew who it was. He pratically flew down the stairs and out of the front door and then stopped dead when he saw Harry Potter standing at the bottom of the steps. 

'I guess I found you,' said Harry, while Lucius gaped at him. 

 

LM/HP 

 

Eversince they had come together Harry had moved into the manor and began his life with Lucius. Although tension was beginning to mount between Harry and Draco. Although Harry had decided to put the past behind him, when he had discovered that he was Lucius's mate, Draco on the other hand had not. He was sure that Potter was lying to his father, just so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Although he had no proof. He was intenting to remove Potter from his family home. 

So one evening after he had to sit through a family meal together with Lucius and his... his... Draco couldn't say it, _Potter ___. He went up to his room and began to plan his first move. Perhap he could make it look as though Potter was stealing the Malfoy money?  
Yes that would be interesting. He was sure that Lucius would flip and perhap even try to kill Potter for doing so? But it would have to be done slowly and over a period of time.  


And so the Malfoy heir began to bring about Harry Potter's downfall. 

 

LM/HP 

 

Oh how much trouble was Draco going to be in, when he discovered that his plan had back-fired.


	2. The Plan is Set and a Veela Fight

After spending some vast amount of time shut in his room, Draco had finally formulated his plan and had set the finishing touches into motion. _Yes, let's see if Harry Bloody Potter can worm his way out of THIS!_ Draco thought as he left his room.  
Meanwhile niether Harry nor Lucius had noticed Draco's absance for the past couple of days, as they had been completing their bond. Harry had been fucked senseless by his mate, who had a very large Monster between his pale legs! Oh Harry felt that he was heaven, while he had been screaming obsenities and for Lucius to go faster, harder and deeper. And Lucius too, had been estactic to discover that Harry was overly large in that area too! He too had enoyed screaming for more. 

LM/HP

 **A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

Harry came down stairs one day and went into the library to research some potion or other, that he had come across. He hadn't been in thee for two mintues, when the door burst open and an exseedingly angry Veela came storming over to him, and grabbed hold of him.  
'How dare you steal from me!!'  
I, What?!'  
'You heard!' screamed Lucius. 

 

'You are mistaken, love. Why would I need to ste-'  
But Harry was blasted backwards off of his feet and into the far bookcase.  
'No-one steals from a Malfoy!'  
'I didn't steal ANYTHING from you, Lucius!' Harry shouted back. 'Why would I? I have _My. Own. Money._ ' 

Lucius calmed down somewhat, but was still guarded. He knew that he had hurt his mate. He could feel Harry's Veela life-force whimpering its distress, but, still...  
'Abraxus!' Harry called.  
There was a POP! and Abraxus the Malfoy family's Head Elf bowed.  
'What can Abraxus be doing for Master Harry, sir?' he asked. 

 

'I need you to go and fetch me a vial of Veritasirum, please.'  
'Right away Master Harry, sir!'  
Abraxus popped away and within a nano second he had popped back and handed Harry a small vial.  
'Thank you Ab.' 

Harry knocked back the potion. Then he looked straight at his mate.  
'Go ahead and ask me if I stole from you.'  
Lucius now looked uneasy, but he wanted to know, even though deep down he knew that Harry would not steal from him.  
'Did you steal money out of the Malfoy Family vaults?' 

'No, Lucius I did not.'  
'Do you know who did?'  
'I do not.'  
Lucius deflated and looked away from Harry. 

'I'm sorry that I got angry,' Lucius replied, 'I knew deep down that it couldn't have been you... But how do you explain that your magical signature was discovered entering and leaving the vaults during the middle of last night?'  
'I'm sorry to say Lucius, but I have absolutely no idea,' said Harry. 'But it couldn't have been me, as we were both in bed making hard, passionate and brutal love all last night.'  
'I'm sorry for hurting you.' 

 

'There's no need to, Lucius.'  
'But then if it wasn't you, then wh...'  
Harry saw that Lucius's eye narrowed as he put two and two finally together and...  
'Harry, if you will excuse me? I have an important job that needs attending to. I'm truely sorry that my Veela got the better of me.' 

With that Lucius turn on his heel and left Harry and the library. Harry looked at the closed door with a raised eyebrow. After a few mintues he made sure that he was alright and then went about with his wand and cleared up the fallen books. Once done, he too left the library and decided that he'd go and lie down.


	3. Mr Spank: Round One

After leaving Harry in the library, Lucius (with his eyes blazing) stormed up the stairs, to Draco's room and threw open the door - only to find it empty. Growling he turned to leave, but something caught his eye. On Draco's desk was a letter. He picked it up and read: 

_...see you after breakfast tomorrow.  
Blaise_

Throwing the letter down back onto the desk, Lucius stormed from the room, down the hall, towards his study. Once there he went over to the fire-place, took a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the grate, stepping in and declaring his destination. In a blaze of green flames he disappeared... 

 

 **\- Earlier That Morning -**

After breakfast Draco flooed over to his best friend Blaise Zabini's house, where he spent the day talking, relaxing, playing one-on-one Quidditch with Blaise and just generally chilling out. While there Draco was able to forget about Harry Bloody Potter and his feelings towards the _Chosen One_ and his father. Today was all about being with his Blaise. Draco being a submissive Veela knew that Blaise was to be his Dominant, and Blaise already knew that he was Draco's other half. They had found out about a year ago, when Draco had had a run in with his father who had severely spanked him, which made Draco run to Blaise. The Zabini heir had hugged Draco in comfort, and both boys had felt a strong warm feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Since that day a year ago Draco had known and had kept his mate's identity from his father. 

After an early meal Draco was about to leave Blaise's house and return home, when the empty fire-place roared into life and out stepped Lucius, who grabbed his son by the ear and dragged him back into the floo with him.  
Once back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius stepped out of the fire-place in his study once more along with his son. There he let go of his son's flaming red ear and sat down behind his desk.  
'How dare you, Draconis!' 

When he was younger, Draco knew when he was in trouble and would not be getting off lightly when his father called him _Draconis_.  
'Can you perhaps explain to me what has happened to the money, that is now missing from the Family vaults?'  
Draco couldn't meet his father's blazing silver eyes.  
'Or do I have to ask Mr Spank to appear - to get to the truth?' Lucius continued, when Draco didn't dane him with an answer. 

 

It had been a long time since Lucius had had to use "Mr Spank", as it always made his erroneous son talk, and it didn't fail even now. At the mention of those two words Draco began his rant, about his plan and about his father, that he could've chosen a lot better, than choosing Harry BLOODY Potter!  
Lucius was utterly appalled by the end.  
'As for the money, that's safe ... it's in my vault.' Draco finished. 

Lucius moved his chair back, away from his desk and stared into his son's eyes before saying, 'I'm _very_ disappointed in you _Draconis_. I would've thought that once Voldemort was gone, that you would get on with Harry, as he has never done anything to you - except in self defense. Whereas _you_ Draco, from day one have made Harry miserable! And for your information it was Harry who _chose_ me, and not the other way around. Also I will have to apologize to Harry, for fighting with him. I should've known that he wouldn't have taken any of the family money! As he is just as wealthy as us, but also he has never wanted or seemed to need money ... the only thing that Harry need and will ever need after the poor to nonexistent childhood he's had, and the rest of his life to date... is _love_.' 

 

Here Lucius stopped and looked at his son. Draco was giving him a disbelieving look.  
'As for you,' Lucius continued, as he got up and reached out and took hold of Draco's upper right arm in a strong grip, 'I think that you Draconis, need another round with "Mr Spank".' 

And with that Lucius dragged his son around his desk and once seated in his chair again, he grappled with Draco until he had him lying face down across his lap, all the while Draco complained that he was too old for such things!  
Lucius raised his right hand and brought it down hard onto Draco's upturned arse, which made Draco stop struggling... all for about ten minutes that was. As after ten minutes into it, Lucius yanked down Draco's trousers, and continued to spank him through his green briefs. All the while Draco was begging his father to stop. 

 

After another couple of minutes Lucius yanked down and off Draco's briefs. Draco's arse was a stinging mass of red. But Lucius wasn't finished and Draco who knew what was come next cried harder.  
Lucius moved Draco so that he was now standing on shaking legs, with his hands now placed palms down on the desk.  
'Part your legs!' Lucius ordered.  
Draco did as he was told. Lucius had in his right hand a thin wooden cane. Which he raised and brought it down. 

 

Draco screamed and continued to as his father continued his vicious "Veela" spanking. After what felt to Draco like hours, (whereas it had only been one) Lucius stopped and put the cane away. 

Draco was standing, slumped over the desk, his arse in tatters and on fire. Lucius hadn't lost control of his Veela for years, but when something serious happened, and it was Draco's fault... well, let's just say that Veela's take punishment seriously and possibly even too far.  
After picking up his son's underwear and trousers, he threw them at Draco, who was shakily standing freely once again.  
'Get out of my sight. Go to your room and stay there. You will not have any dinner ... Go.' 

 

Draco took the floo back to his bedroom, where he dumped his bundle on the floor and slowly and carefully laid down on his stomach on his bed, where he cried into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Draco finds comfort from a surprising source.


	4. Surprising Comfort

Later that evening there was a soft knock upon Draco's bedroom door. Draco didn't bother to say or do anything - except lie there still face down on his bed, sobbing. The door opened and Harry came in. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, by Draco's feet. He looked down at his Stepson's battered arse and winced slightly, at the pain he must have felt, and the pain that Draco must still be feeling. 

 

Taking from the pocket of his robes and small pot of white cream, Harry un-capped it and dipped his hand into it and after scooting up closer to Draco's thighs, Harry began to rub the soothing oitment onto the burning wounds. His touch was slow and gentle, which surprised Draco, who was sure that his father had never _ever_ repaired the damaged to his arse in the past, raised his head and turned it and looked over his shoulder, only to find Potter was the one who was rubbing the soothing ointment over him. 

 

'Potter.'  
'Shh, Draco. Just relax.' Harry replied, as he continued.  
Draco lay back down again, unable to think of a suitable retort and let Harry continue.  
'I'm afraid that what I used will only take away the pain, and heal the broken skin,' Harry continued after he had finished his administrations, capped the pot, cleaned his hands with his wand and got up, 'it will not take away the red and the bruising, I'm afraid.' 

 

Before leaving Draco, he knelt down at the head of the bed and with his left hand he stroked it lightly over Draco's hair, giving to Draco's surprise, some comfort, however small it was. With that, Harry got back onto his feet and left the room. Leaving a stunned Draco behind. 

 

 **-In Lucius and Harry's Room-**

'You shouldn't have done that,' Lucius grumbled from where he was lying sitting up in bed, reading. 'You should've left him alone. To dwell on what he's done.'  
'I couldn't do that Lucius. I know what it's like to be beaten like that... And I was left to deal with it all on my own. I don't won't my Son to suffer alone.' Harry replied, as he removed his clothes and got into bed, next to his mate. 

 

'Son?'  
'Well, that is what he is, is he not?'  
'Well, yes.'  
'Well then, even when he's tried to tear us apart, I will not hold it against him. He is _my_ son. No matter what!' 

 

As they lay down next to each other waiting for sleep to take them, Harry continued.  
'I think it's best that I spank our son from now on, Lucius. Even though you're the Dominant in our relationship, I don't want your Veela to take over again, in punishing our son.'  
'If that's what you want, Harry.' Lucius finished.


	5. Mr Spank: Round Two

The next day found Harry sitting at the dinning table eating an over-large helping of breakfast, when Lucius came in and sat down next to him, eyeing the large breakfast.  
'Are you feeling well, Harry?'  
'Yes, I think so.' Harry replied. 'Although... in saying that I have been feeling slightly off of late.'  
'Off?' 

 

'Indeed. I think that I'll call Madam Pomfrey after I've finished breakfast, just to be sure that I'm not coming down with a bug.'  
Lucius continued watching Harry, while he too began to eat a light breakfast.  
'I had Ab send Draco's breakfast up to him. I hope that that's alright?'  
Lucius nodded his head, he knew that Draco could never face his father after the beatings took place, at least for a couple of days. 

 

 **-The Infirmery, Hogwarts-**

'Harry! what brings you here?' asked Madam Pomfrey.  
'I was wondering if you could scan me, for any signs of... any bugs or viruses,' said Harry, 'I've been feeling a little off for the past few weeks.'  
'Certainly dear, get up and lie down on the bed, please.'  
Madam Pomfrey began the full body scan. 

'...!'  
The room was silent after Harry's surprised exclaimation.  
'That's not all, Harry...'

 

 **-Back at the Manor-**

'How did you get on with Pomfrey?' asked Lucius, as soon as Harry stepped out of the floo.  
'Harry?' Lucius asked again, when Harry didn't answer.  
'I think, you ought to sit down Lucius.' Harry replied, in a tone barely above a whisper. 'She did a full body scan and found two things. One of which is good news... the other however, is not so good.' 

 

Lucius took a seat and waited.  
'That is very good news, but what is the not-so-good news?'  
'Poppy found that I have a tumour, and because of its size...' Harry trailed off as he went over and looked out of the window.  
'Harry?' asked a worried Lucius who stood up and came over to stand beside his mate.  
'..It's _too_ big to have removed...' Harry whispered, 'I have a year, maybe two, at most.' 

 

 **-LM/HP-**

 

A few days later, when Harry was again in the Library, writting a few letters and his Will, the door burst open and in came Draco.  
'You Potter! You Bastard! How dare you tell Blaise that he can no-longer see me. He is **MY** mate!' shouted Draco, as he produced his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
Harry stood up and silently and wandlessly disarmed Draco, before he bent his wayward son over his knees, before Draco could complain or react.  
Harry gave Draco a good hard and firm belting with his hand alone, then he removed the boy's trousers and underwear and repeated the process all over again. 

 

Once he had finished, he removed the same small pot of soothing ointment for his robe pocked and rubbed it onto Draco's sore backside.  
Again there was the comfort that Draco had never had with Lucius.  
'Stand up and pull up your underwear and trousers son.'  
Draco stared at Harry, at the use of the word 'son'. Once Draco was dressed again, Harry continued to speak. 

 

'I think that it's time that we had a good talk, with no raised voices, don't you agree? There are some things Draco that your father and I have been keeping from you, and you have a right to know.'  
'But what about Blaise? He said that you wrote him a letter telling him that we could no-longer see each other, didn't you?'  
'All will be explained, Draco. Come.'


	6. Lucius's Letter

**\- One Year Later -**

By the end of Harry's pregnancy he had declined in strength so much, that the baby had to be magically removed. But it didn't make much of a difference in the end, as Harry only lived long enough to name their son. James Abraxus Malfoy-Potter. 

 

At the reading of Harry's Will, Madam Pomfrey had been named as Jamie's Godmother, which Lucius was all for, as she had been the one there to deliver Jamie into the world. Also they discovered that Harry had left all of his money to the _Hogwarts Foundation_ a charity for parentless children who didn't survive the Last War. Whereas everything else that Harry had possessed, he had given them to who he thought would want or make good use of them. 

 

There was also a letter for Lucius in with the Will, but Lucius had never opened it. Until now... He was sitting in the Library, facing the window, that looked out onto Harry's favorite part of the Gardens. The letter was open in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Lucius began to read.  
It read as follows: 

 

_My dearest darling Lucius,_

_Please do no mourn my passing, but be happy, as happy as you can be. All I ask is that you don't forget me (or I'll come back to haunt you!).  
Please look after our sons and if there is a time when a spanking is warrented, then please (and I stress that word)_ please _don't let your Veela take control._

_I hope that Jamie is doing well and that Draco and Blaise are happy together?  
Even though you still don't get on with them, can you please, for me, look in on the Weasleys every once in a while, just to make sure that they're OK? _

_As for you Lucius, please be as happy as you can be (I know I've already said this, but I'm going to keep repeating it) without me there with you._  
 _Look after Draco, Jamie and Blaise for me._  
 _I love you all very much and I'll miss you, but when your time comes Lucius, we will be together once again._

_With all my love, your Husband,  
_

_Harry_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final chapter. I was going to wait until the New Year, to post this, but I changed my mind. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed it. **Have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!** SSD


	7. An Unexpected Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six was originally the epilogue to this story, but an unexpected chapter came into the for-front of my mind, and so this NEW chapter contains the epilogue.  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this little story. Thanks a lot for your comments, bookmarks and of course your kudos'. SSD :)

**\- Many Years Later -**

Everyone was gathered around the large dark wood bed, Draco, his husband Blaise along with their kit and Jamie who's mate was by his side, were all seated together in silence as they thought about the good times, that they had had with the Malfoy Patriarch, who was lying propped up on his pillows, waning further and further into eternal sleep. 

 

Even though Lucius had carried on as best as he could without his mate, his husband, the love of his life there by his side, something had left him after Harry died all those years ago. And so slowly, Lucius had been slowly ebbing away (not shutting himself off and away from his family) but he had lost his spark... his Veela slowly fading until now... 

 

 _'Lucius.'_  
'Hm?' Lucius grunted as he slowly woke from his slumbers, his once brilliant cold yet warm grey eyes were now dulled and sad.  
 _'Lucius?'_

 

He blinked a couple of times and then stared with wide-eyed shock at the apparition sitting next to him on his bed in front of him.  
'Harry?' he croaked in disbelief. 

 

 _'Hello, Lucius, my love.'_  
Lucius's eyes filled with un-shed tears, that he had not shed for many a long year. The ghost of Harry leant close and touched his husband's cheek. 

 

 _'It's time, Lucius... I've come to take you home...'_  
Harry leaned in further and kissed his dying husband. With that, Lucius closed his eyes for the final time.  
Knowing that he and Harry would be together to wander arm in arm in the _Great Beyond_ forever and ever... together again... at last. 


End file.
